Double shocker surprise
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike received a double surprise from Maxine and Kate


**TITLE: Double Shocker Surprise**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:Spoils of War**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Mike ****received**** a double surprise from Maxine and Kate.**

**SEQUEL****: Internet Dating**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

It been five months since Kate promotion and being captain of Hammersley. Her XO lieutenant Frank Wallace, or the crew known him as Wally. Plus he the same age as Kate and been in the same classes at ADFA and watson bay. He married with three children, two girls and a boy. It his first time serving on a patrol boat and he enjoying it and getting to know the crew as they of him.

Plus the crew got to know his family during shore leave. Sally, Swain wife got on well with Samantha, or Sam as she like to be called and there youngest daughter is the same age as Chloe and they in the same class.

The crew was returning back to Cairns minus Dutchy, bird, RO, two dads and Buck who is Ryan White. He asked Kate if he could join the others in survival training exercise on an island, which she ok it when it was ok with Dutchy.

When Hammersley dock the remaining crew got night off shore leave. Kate went to see Maxine about the patrol and the survival training exercise which she approved of.

"Who is doing these exercises" Maxine asked

"petty officer Mulholland, Dutchy, seaman bird, leader shipmen Dixson, leadshipmen Kosov myers and midshipmen white"

"What you let my son go on this training exercises" Maxine said angery which Kate knew would happen

"He ask me if he could go on to it so he can learn, he told me himself that he wanted to do it. I ask perry officer Mullholland if it was ok with him, he said it was fine. It good experience for them all and one day this training that they are doing now will save their lives" Kate said in angry but calm way.

"He shouldn't do it, he an officer"

"in the navy everyone should know what to do by doing these type of exercises cause one day he might be an XO on a patrol boat and had to go to shore on an island and if anything happens to him he would know what to do since he has the training from dutchy. They know that Hammersley will pick them up at nine in the morning. Is there anything else ma'am"

"No that is all lieutenant commander" Kate pick up her hat and folder then walk out of Maxine office. she smile as she walk over to where Mike is

"Hey every thing ok" Mike asked

"Knocker not happy that buck gone on survival training exercises with Dutchy and the others"

"He shouldn't of gone he an officer not a sailor"

"I know that Mike but he did ask me if he could go he wanted to learn, but i think it cause bird is on the exercise" she said with a smile

"I'll have to ask him when he returns tomorrow. Heading back to Hammersley or home"

"Hammersley then home"

"Great i'll see you later, what time will you be home?"

"About six tonight"

"I'll bring some take away and bottle of wine home"

"Sounds good to me, see you then" she turn and walk towards the exit while mike walk over to talk to one of the staff.

Later that night Mike and kate just finish dinner when there was a knock on the door. Kate went to see who it was. when she open the door "Hello can i help you"

"sorry wrong house" he turn and walk back to his car

"Excuse me sir, who are you looking for" he turn to Kate as she step out side then mike appeared

"Kate who was at the door" then he saw who was there "Stewart, this is a surprise, come on in"

He walk up to mike and punch him knocking Mike to the ground. Kate step in front of stewart "Why did you hit Mike for who the hell are you coming to our house and hitting my husband"

"your husband" Stewart said in shocked

"Yes, why did you hit him for what did he do to you" Mike got up from the ground

"He sleep with my wife"

"Your wife" Kate said in shocked

"Maxine" Mike said confused

"Your stewart white" Kate said

"Yeah and he sleep with her did you know about that"

"Yes he told me about it"

"did he tell you that he is Ryan father" mike step next to kate

"what" Mike and kate said in shocked Stewart saw Mike shocked face

"Yeah Maxine told me that your ryan father"

"Maxine told me that i'm not that the time wasn't right" Mike said Kate thought about it

"She doing it again" Kate said angry Mike turn to Kate

"Kate" She look at him

"She trying to split us up by trying to use Ryan against us Mike, when will she ever stop and let go of you" Kate turn and walk back into the house

"what was that about" Stewart asked

"come in side and i'll tell you"

"Ok" they walk in side.

Kate made them a brew and got a cloth with couple pieces of ice in it, she walk over and place it over his eye

"How do you take your coffee Stewart"

"White two sugars thanks"

"Ok" Kate return to the kitchen While Mike and Stewart sat down in the living room.

"Ok Mike tell me what going on"

"Maxine try to split kate and me up when i had shore posting, she transferred Kate to perth onto a frigate."

"I saw you two on the front page of the newspaper and read that you two got married before her tour overseas"

"Kate second tour. When she return the admiral of the fleet and fleet command transferred Kate back to here after she told her CO about the reason why she was transferred to the frigate after i was posted back onto Hammersley. since Kate and i are married they transferred her back to here, where she was my XO for two patrols till her promotion and now has been captain for five months and i'm back with my shore posting"

"You both are happy" Kate walk into the living room carrying a tray in hand

"Yes we are, it hard when we are apart when Kate out on patrol but when Hammersley in port we spend much time together as we can" Kate put the tray on the table then pick up the two mugs and pass them to Mike and Stewart then pick hers up before sitting down next to Mike.

"It has been hard but we are managing ok" Kate said

"that good… but what Maxine said about Ryan"

"there only one way to find out" Kate said

"DNA test" Stewart said

"Yes, but you would need Ryan to do the test" Mike said

"How" Stewart asked.

"I can talk to him tomorrow since i'm going to be talking to bird about being a donor, then the labs would have there DNA on record" Kate said

"that a great idea" Mike said

"Ok, but should i tell Ryan that i might not be his father"

"Wait till the test are done then decided from there" mike said

"i agree"

"ok, so Kate tell me how is he doing" Kate smile

"He doing great, the crew been great in teaching and showing him the ropes"

"Is that including two dads" mike asked

"Yes Mike, but i did warn Ryan about two dads"

"that good" they talk for the next hour before Stewart left and Mike and Kate went to bed since Kate got to be on hammersley in the morning.

The next morning Hammersley arrived back at the island and the HRIB was heading to the beach. when it arrived Hafty notice there was no one there

"Charge eight two, boss they not here" Every one on hammersley was shocked

"Are you sure"

"Yes ma'am"

"some thing must of happen to them" Swain said

"come of back, i'll send a shore party just in case something happen to them"

"copy that ma'am" Halfty started the engine then he was reversing and started to turn around when he heard yelling, he turn to see Bird running towards the sea waving her arms. so he return

"Charlie eight two bird is on the beach" when he turn around and headed back to the beach when she saw the mess bird was in she jump into the HRIB

"Get out of here quickly" she yelled as she move toward Halfty

"where the others"

Bird push Halfty to the side and pull it in full reverse back into the sea just as a man appeared and started firing at them. the crew on hammersley heard the gun fire. and they quickly raise there binoculars to see what was happening.

they saw the HRIB doing a full reversy then turn and head back to hammersley. When it was next to the ship everyone was on the side looking down "bird are you ok"

"Ma'am you need to send shore party to the island, the others been captured by two brothers, Dutchy and Ryan are wounded. We don't have much time before the brothers kill them one got a riffle and the other got a crossbow. there five people dead"

"Bird are you ok" Swain asked

"I will Swain, please hurry"

Kate gave the orders then both HRIBS return to the island. bird show them where four of the bodies are then they slowly head to the campsite. when they got there Swain and two others went to cut the others free while the rest keep a lookout. Bird saw one of the brothers with a crossbow she manage to work her way over to him since he was close by, she raise her guy and point it into his back

"Australian navy Drop your weapon"

"you what, it just a stick" then he heard the click of the gun

"I said drop it" He turn around to see her holding a handgun he smile

"where did you get that from missy"

"I said drop your weapon" he raised it so she shot him in the shoulder which cause everyone to look at bird, Charge ran over to where she is when the guy collapsed on the ground in pain

"you shot me"

"Great shot bird"

"what the" when he saw there shoulder patch

"your navy"

"you got that right" Bird said

then they head braking of a branch, so bird turn around and raise her gun when she saw the other brother pointing his gun at them "you drop your gun" he said

"No you drop it" Bird said

"No if you don't i'll shoot your mate"

"I don't think so" then he heard a click

"Drop your weapon, your out numbered" the brother surended.

"all clear" XO said then others appeared.

they arrested the two men and took care of the wounded first then the bodies. soon as they were all on Hammersley they headed back to Cairns at the top of the green.

Kate called NAVCOM and spoke to Mike about what happen, he was shocked and would call Stewart and let maxine know. When Hammersley dock two ambulances took dutchy and Ryan to hospital while the crew handed over the five bodies to the corner and the two brothers to the police.

Bird, two dads and RO was give shore leave and counseling was available for them. They already fill out their report about what happened on the island and copy would been giving to the police. Bird went to see Ryan and dutchy who in hospital.

Dutchy was shot by crossbow in the leg and Ryan was shot in the leg when dutchy told him to run not knowing about the other brother who shot ryan. Cause of what happen to the five crew members with two of them in hospital, hammersley crew got extended shore leave.

While in hospital Bird vist Ryan two days later, it was good timing since Kate went to see him and Dutchy. Kate spoke to both Ryan and bird about being on donors list which they agree to. So bird went to give blood and have DNA test done and one of the staff went and got a sample from Ryan since he in hospital.

the crew got two weeks shore leave. in that time both Ryan and Dutchy got better and all five of them had counselling. When they return to Hammersley in time to leave for it three week patrol. The crew welcome them back.

Week later Stewart and mike walk into the labs at the hospital where they saw the doctor whom they spoke to a month earlier about the DNA testing. "I got the results here. Mike you are not Ryan father"

"thank you doctor" mike said

"I'm Ryan father" Stewart asked

"Yes you are Stewart, ninety nine percent match"

"that is great news, thank you for telling us"

"your welcome" Mike and Stewart walk out of the hospital happy and relieved that it over.

"Now we know that Maxine lied about who Ryan father is" Mike said

"Yeah, i can't believe that she would use him to break you and Kate up"

"i know" he got his phone out and send a text to Kate. Stewart saw the text message

'I'm Ryan godfather' then send it.

"Kate would know what it means, want to join me for some lunch"

"Why not"

Kate was in her cabin when there was yelling from outside so she stood up and open the door to see bird and Ryan in the coidoor

"buck bird what the yelling about" Ryan walk away

"bird" she step ford

"commander white called, she told him that commander flynn is his father and not Stewart"

"Why would she say that"

"He ask her why she was interested in commander Flynn, that when she told him"

"thanks bird" she close her door and went looking for Ryan, when she found him on the boat deck he turn to her

"you know that Mike is my dad, didn't you" he said angry

"Ryan, Mike isn't your father"

"mum said you would say that"

"Ryan, remember when you and bird got your DNA on record just in case someone needs things like a kidney or bone marrow"

"Yes"

"Mike and Stewart had DNA test done" then she got her phone out

"Your mother lied to you Ryan" She click on the message and showed Ryan.

"Mike is your god father"

"but he still sleep with mum"

"I know he said it was a mistake, she showed up at his place with bottle of wine. And it was her idea to make him your god father so she can be close to him. She was using you to get to Mike"

"Why now"

"she been trying to break Mike and me up"

"i know about what happen Mike told me"

"Yes i know he told me. Whatever you decide on what to do, Mike and i will support you"

"thanks"

"boat turning, i better get to the bridge, and you owe someone an apogee"

"Jess, i know"

"come on let go and find out what going on"

"May day" he said as they walk towards the hatch

"FFV"

"Or mother ship, that would be great to get one of them" Kate laugh

"Yes it would"

Ryan did apologise to bird for yelling at her and ask her out to dinner for what he did to her, which she accepted.

When Hammersley return back to home port, the crew looking ford to twelve hour shore leave. Kate went to see Mike and maxine before heading home.

Two days later Hammersley left for it patrol when they came across an FFV when it was boarded they found four dead men and ginna counter. When they return back to cairns, Kate and Wally learn from madeline cruise and Jim Roff about unknown cases that was stolen from overseas but didn't know where they ended up.

it was till the next day when they meet up again when Madeline told them the the cases might be in Australia. so Hammersley left port with Madeline and Jim on board. they started check out boats in there area. they came across another FFV when the boarding team was close they were fired apponded. once they got on board they check everywhere when Dutchy found a large wooden box, when he open it he showed Wally if was half full of semtex. He reported it to Kate. When they return back to Hammersley Wally walk up onto the bridge.

"Everything done boss"

"And the towlines"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright let return to home port" Hammersley slowly return to home port.

Kate was in the captain chair thinking then she turn her head to see Madeline outside on the phone. Kate notice she was getting number of text messages and phone calls.

'If it was to do anything with this teariest case she been working on then who every calling her would be calling Hammersley.'

Then she thought about the boat that they boarded and how Madeline wanted them to ignore it. then hearing from Wally about what was found and Madeline reaction to what was found got her wondering what Madeline hiding from them.

later that afternoon Bird who was on radar saw a boat appeared on the radar. she watch which way it was going "Ma'am i got a contact on Radar"

"What sort of boat bird"

"Pleasure boat ma'am… it heading straight for us" Kate got up and step to where bird is and saw the boat heading towards them

"Two dads any thing on the EOD"

"Yes ma'am got it" Kate and the others walk over and saw the boat heading towards them

"Charge arm the typhon"

"Yes ma'am" Charge arm the typhon

"RO contact the crew on the FFV give them the heads up just incase the FFV the target and inform NAVCOM about a possible attack on either us or the FFV"

"Yes ma'am" RO contacted the two crew members who was on the FFV. Then he contacted NAVCOM about what was happening.

Kate then pick up the microphone "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" then she put the microphone back

"Wally take both HRIBS out, Dutchy i want you in thunder, Wally in lighting, get the name of the boat"

"Yes boss"

"Two dads, RO helmets cam on"

"Yes boss" then they and other crew members walk off the bridge.

few minutes later both HRIBS was heading towards the boat When they were close both HRIBS were fired aponded so they fired back. Dutchy reported to Kate the name of the boat as they chase it. then they saw it change course and went away from Hammersley then it turn towards the FFV Kate walk out to the side deck when she saw what one of the men was holding in his arms

"BJ, spike jump ship now, get out of there" Kate yelled over the radio. she watch the guy fired the RPG into the FFV

"full stop" Kate yelled out, then Hammersley stop.

Kate watch both HRIBS chase the boat while firing aponded it. So she went back onto the bridge and called for the side gunners. Minute later Kate gave the order to use the typhoon to take out the boat. when charge fired the big gun it hit the boat causing it to blow up.

When she walk out to the side deck she saw one of the HRIB's with the blown up boat while the other went to pick up the two crew members who was in the sea. Kate notice the look on Madeline face, it was a happy look. Kate return back to the other HRIB.

Hour later Hammersley return back to Cairns with the men from the FFV on board that Madeline didn't know about. When dock Madeline left Hammersley when the corner van showed up for the dead bodies. Kate walk down to the austea to see the three alive men.

"You three are very lucky to be a live. I want to know where is the other half of the semtext" they didn't say a word

"That exspolion you heard couple hours ago, the FFV you were on was blown up by a man with an RPG, his target was the FFV that you where on"

"You lie" one of the men said

"No, it the truth, i had two crew members on that boat. Whoever is behind it don't want you to talk, if you can tell me what i want to know, i can put in a good word with Ms Crusie" she saw the looks on there faces

"You know her, who is she to you"

"do you know about cases of radioactive rods"

"no just the semtex as you call it"

"So you met up with another boat and move half of it to the boat" Kate look at them

"If we tell you, we will die"

"If you don't tell me millions will die. the semtex and cases of the rods together are ingredients for a dirty bomb"

"what a dirty bomb" one of them asked

"Think nuclear bomb" they look at each other in shocked then they turn to Kate

"We will tell you what you want to know, we got families living here in Australia"

"I understand, tell me everything" they told Kate everything that they know.

When done Swain, dutchy and Wally took them men off hammersley and hand them over to the feds. when done Hammersley left port and headed to where the men said where they drop off half of the semtex. When shore party reach the shack they found a dead guy who look like the men from the first FFV. they found papers of tide change, wind, everything for sydney. When they return back to Hammersley they headed back to Cairns. on the way Kate spoke to Mike about what was found.

"Kate Madeline Cruise wasn't happy that you left port without her"

"mike i don't trust her"

"Kate what do you mean"

"i'll tell you when we dock"

"Kate how much do you trust Madeline Cruise"

"Zero" Mike know he trust Kate and when she says a low number like that, it means Madeline not trustworthy

"See you when you dock Kate"

"thanks and have you found out who the owner of the boat we blew up"

"Not yet, but will let you know fair winds" then they hung up. Kate had Hammersley turn and headed to where the boarded the FFV.

When they were close they pick up a pleasure boat on radar right where the FFV was. Kate send a boarding team over. "Charlie eight two, this is x ray eight two, boss your hunch was right" dutchy said

"Let me guest, two cases of radioactive rods"

"Yes, and the three men not saying a thing"

"Ok bring them back, Wally, you and Dutchy bring the boat back to port, Swain, you and boarding team bring the men back to Hammersley"

"copy that boss" fifteen minutes later both boats headed back to Cairns.

when Hammersley dock Mike walk up and met Kate in the ship office. "Mike"

"Kate here the information you ask for" he pass her sheet of paper. she read what it says

"Have you contact the owner yet"

"No not yet"

"i'll do it"

"Ok now as for Ms cruise are you sure"

"Yes i am Mike as for proof. the three men, when i mention her name they were afraid. and that not all Mike the boat that we had to blow up, i work out that it left cairns just as we started towing it back here. Ms Cruise was on her cell phone a lot, if not calls, it was text messages. when both boats were destroyed, she look happy about it"

"Happy"

"Yes but she doesn't know that the three men are on hammersley, she thinks that i left them on the FFV with my two crew members. And she saw of the HRIBS pick up the two crew members. "

"Why not tell her"

"Cause before boarding the FFV she wanted us to ignore it."

"ignore it"

"Yes when she said that, it got me thinking why does she want me to ignore that FFV, it wasn't till Wally told me what was found. I saw the not happy look on her face"

"Have you written out your report about all of this Kate"

"Yes Mike" then she pick up sheet of paper once again.

"Kate" She walk out of the ship office with Mike following her till she knock on the door of the comcen. then the door open

"Ma'am" RO said

"got that information for me about the boat"

"Yep" he return to his desk and pick up a sheet of paper and past it to Kate. she look at it then pass it to Mike

"Same company Mike" He read what was said then look at Kate

"I'm coming with you Kate"

"ok, i'll get change" then she went and got change and mike met her on the wharf.

they got into the navy car and mike told the driver where to do. When they arrived at the mariner. they walk down to the shed and spoke to the owner. He gave them the information they asked for and Mike past him an envelope that got letter in it for him to give to his insurance company since Hammersley blew up one of his boats.

When they return back to the car they headed to NAVCOM where both Mike and Kate spoke to fleet command about everything. the captain was alarm with what he was told and that Madeline is behind the terrorist attack.

The next morning Hammersley left port with Madeline on board. They headed east but Kate slowly had hammersley turn around till they got the wanted boat on radar. gave the order to full stop as plan, then she and two boarding teams left in the two HRIBS heading to the wanted boat. they manage to take down the man on board and found the bomb.

"Dutchy can you disable it"

"Yes i can" Kate turn the the rest

"Everyone get in to thunder and return to Hammersley. Wally your got the ship. Halfty you follow us, we got how long dutchy"

"Five minutes ten second" he yell out

"Ok that how long we got to disable the bomb, now go" they all got into the HRIB's and left.

Kate started the boat and headed out to sea then she went below deck getting her clippers out and help dutchy cut the white wires. when done they saw it was ninety seconds left

"Let's get out of here" Kate said.

they pick up the two cases just as the engine stop. they got to the back of the boat where Kate wave Halfty to come and get them. Once on the HRIB

"Go, Go, Go" Kate yell out then Halfty used full throttle to get away heading back to Hammersley they look back and watch the boat blow up.

"It over boss"

"It is Dutchy" when they return back to Hammersley the engine started and they headed east.

After everything was done Kate walk up onto the bridge. "Boss commander flynn sending out cleaning crew and looking ford to reading your report" Kate smile

"thanks, where Ms Cruise"

"In her cabin, Charge told her that there was a problem with the fuel pump"

"good job Charge"

"thank you ma'am"

"Let's go home"

"Yes ma'am" when Hammersley dock Mike and four ASCO agents where waiting on the wharf. Kate met them in the corridor

"Mike" These men are here to arrest Ms Cruise"

"Thanks to you and commander Flynn we got enough evidence to send her to prison for life"

"Is that including her text messages"

"yes ma'am"

"follow me" they follow Kate down to Ms Cruise cabin, where they arrested her and took her away.

"Kate the crew got a week shore leave"

"they would be happy Mike"

"Yes they will be" he kiss her.

Month later at the award ceremony both dutchy and kate received cross of valor. When Mike said his speech, he look over to Kate then back to the crowd.

"Hammersley getting a temporary captain for the next eighteen months. Lieutenant commander Kate Flynn is three months pregnant, so she would be have her shore leave in that time" everyone grin. Mike saw the shocked look on Maxine face.

"And Swain i promise Sally that you are here in time for the birth of your second child" Swain look at Sally in shocked, she raised three fingers, so he and every knows that she three months pregnant.

"Hammersley crew you all done the navy prod"

"Again sir" they all said at once making everyone laugh Mike grin

"Yes again" then he stood down at the podium when everyone heard

"Hey sir, buffer been a busy boy, Nav pregnant" Mike turn to see it was spider who was doing the yelling then saw buffer clip him on the back of the head and he saw Nav expanding stomach

"Hammersley up" Wally said then they stood at attention

"diss miss" then turn one way then relax.

then they all gather around with family and friends Swain hug and kiss Sally while the crew gave spider and buffer a hard time. Ryan walk over and hug Stewart then they talk for a minute. then he walk over to where Maxine is who was talking to admiral of the fleet

"Mum, sir" Ryan saluted the chief of the navy which he did in return

"Midshipmen, what do you think of the navy"

"Love it sir, the crew are awesome, i know i still got a lot to learn but the crew showing me the ropes"

"that is good to know"

"Yes sir Mike, my godfather he introduce to seaman bird and between them and Kate they help me out and been very supportive"

"that is good to know is your father in the navy"

"Yes" Maxine said

"no, my dad he a paramedic" the admiral of the fleet look at them

"Which one is it navy or paramedic

"commander Mike Flynn is Ryan father" Maxine said

"no he not mum he my godfather Stewart is my dad. I didn't know where you get the idea that Mike my dad, unless you trying to break Mike and kate up by telling them that i'm mike son. Get over it Mum, Mike is happy with Kate and they having a family of their own"

"Is this true commander"

"No sir, Stewart my X husband he can't have children"

"Yes he can, he had me and before you say it mum, he had DNA test done, Stewart is my father, test came back ninety nine percent where Mike got twelve percent chance of being my father. You screw up to many lives Mum that including mine trying to use me to get what you want, it not going to work, get over yourself" then he saluted the admiral then turn and walk over to where Mike and Stewart is.

"Mum now knows the trust" Ryan said

"i'm proud of you son"

"Lets go and celebrate" mike said

"Why not Mike" Then they and everyone else slowly return to there card or back onto Hammersley where they got change and went to the pub.

Two months later Nav gave birth to a boy. Three months later swain was with Sally in time for the birth of twins boy and a girl. Two weeks later Kate gave birth to a boy and at the same time Maxine was sent to the captain table after long investigation and was found guilty for what she done while being the CO of NAVCOM. She got dishonor discharge.

Swain and Sally had one more child a boy. Buffer and Nav had two more, both girls. Mike and kate has three more, a year after their son was born they had another boy then two years later they had twins one of each. they named their daughter Rosie.

Plus Mike and Kate found out from Jim about the dating mix up and how Kate was meant to be his date and Katelyn was meant to be Mike date. He married Katelyn five years after the dating mix up. They had two children one of each.

The end


End file.
